FictionRobCaroForever
by Destinee-13
Summary: Caroline,une lycéenne française de 16 ans.Elle passe un mois de ses vacances d'été à Boston pour améliorer son anglais.Au bout d'une semaine d'immersion américaine,elle va rencontrer quelqu'un,qui n'est autre que Robert Pattinson,et qui va changer sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Le départ**

C'était enfin les vacances d'été. Je venais de passer une année assez difficile en première, mais le bac de français était passé et réussi, j'étais enfin soulagée. Le principal était que je passe en terminale et c'était le cas. Mes vacances s'annonçaient super , je partais un mois seule dans une famille aux Etats-Unis à Boston pour perfectionner mon anglais.

-Alors Caroline, prête à partir aux Etats-Unis toute seule? me demanda Marie.  
-Ouais! Je suis contente de repartir !

Marie c'est ma cousine qui a le même age que moi, nous avons toujours été très proche. Nous étions, avec ses deux soeurs, plus jeunes, chez nos grands-parents pour la semaine. Tous les soirs nous parlions jusqu'à pas d'heure, car nous ne nous voyons pas souvent pendant l'année. Nous habitions loin l'une de l'autre donc quand on se voyait on en profitait pour tout nous raconter. Je pouvais tout lui confier, elle m'écoutais et me comprenait pas comme mes parents en ce moment.  
Le jour de mon départ arriva très vite, quinze jours plus tard. A cinq heures du matin en ce 24 juillet, je me trouvais a l'aéroport à attendre de pouvoir enregistrer mes bagages et monter dans l'avion qui décollait deux heures plus tard. Sur ma route dans les airs, j'avais un arrêt a Madrid où j'allais devoir attendre au moins trois heures avant de prendre mon second avion pour Boston. Au moment du départ, je dis au revoir à mon père, qui me fit la bise et me souhaita bon voyage, avant que je suive une hôtesse de l'air pour accéder à la porte d'embarquement. Après une heure et demi de vol, j'arrivai à mon escale. Je patienta alors dans la salle d'embarquement avant de monter dans mon second avion qui allait me conduire en Amérique. Pendant prés de huit heures, je n'ai pas fait grand chose, à part regarder le film qui passait en plusieurs langue sauf en français, écouter de la musique et dessiner, qui est ma grande passion.  
Après les heures que je ne comptai plus, j'arrivai enfin, voyant par le hublot, la ville de Boston. La famille qui devait m'accueillir était composé de cinq personnes, les parents Sharon et James (Sharon, qui est l'amie de l'amie d'enfance de ma mère, Patricia), ils avaient trois enfants, de 3 a 8 ans, Ava, Nick et Grace. Mon "devoir" était de m'occuper d'eux pendant un mois afin de parler et améliorer mon anglais.  
Je sortis de l'appareil et découvris l'aéroport de Boston. Le vent vint secouer mes cheveux bruns et le soleil, les étincelaient d'un reflet roux, blond.  
Je récupérai mes bagages, quand je vis la famille qui allait me loger pendant les prochaines semaines, tenant une petite affiche avec mon prénom écrit, entouré de drapeaux français. Je me dirigea alors vers eux.

- Bonjours, je suis Caroline, dis-je de mon meilleur anglais!  
-Bonjour Caroline, Bienvenue a Boston, nous sommes très heureux de t'accueillir!  
-Merci beaucoup, répondis-je  
-Alors, comment c'est passé ton voyage?  
-Très bien merci!

Ils m'aidèrent à porter mes bagages jusqu'à leur voiture, puis m'emmenèrent dans leur maison. Les enfants me firent visiter leur demeure, puis ma chambre où je déposa mes affaires. Ils habitaient dans un quartier près de Boston, typiquement américain! Je rencontra aussi leur chien, qui était très mignon et commencèrent à m'expliquer leurs habitudes, leurs activités, ce que les enfants mangeaient,...

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveilla de bonne heure avec le décalage horaire. J'avais donc, ma propre chambre au rez-de-chaussé, avec ma salle de bain, ce qui me plaisait. Je sortis de ma chambre, puis vis que tout était éteint. Alors je retourna sur mes pas, regarda ma montre qui indiquait cinq heures du matin, effectivement... Je décida donc de ranger mes affaires dans le placard, et dans la salle de bain. C'est alors que dans mon sac à dos, je vis un dvd, que j'avais emmené, dépasser. C'était Twilight, je l'avais acheté avec ma cousine, avant de partir, je ne pouvais pas me lasser de le regarder. Je pris alors mon lecteur dvd portable, pui inséra le cd. Je retomba alors dans cet amour impossible entre une humaine et un vampire, interprété par mon acteur préféré Robert Pattinson. J'étais tombé sous le charme de cet acteur de 23 ans et savais qu'il tournait un film actuellement à New York où j'avais projeté d'aller. Le rencontrer résultait du rêve, qui ne me sourira surement jamais. Et puis, il y avait peut être d'autres personnes connues se promenant à New York en ce moment!  
Quand j'eu finis mes deux heures de film, je m'habilla. A cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. C'était Grace, la plus grande.

-Bonjour Caroline, j'ai entendu que tu étais réveillée. Tu veux bien m'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner? me demanda-t-elle  
-Bien sur, répondis-je  
-Super!

Elle me proposa finalement d'aller acheter des Bagels dans la supérette d'à côté, mais je lui demanda si on avait le droit et elle m'a rétorqué que vu que j'étais là, elle pouvait. Nous prîmes alors le chien, puis nous allâmes chercher ce dont on avait besoin.

C'est alors que je pris l'habitude tous les matins d'aller promener le chien en écoutant de la musique.  
Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis mon arrivée et je prenais mes repères, je me sentais plus à l'aise à présent. Je m'entendais très bien avec toute la famille, et était comme la grande soeur s'occupant de ses petits frères et soeurs!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Une rencontre inattendue**

Un matin, je me leva assez tôt, il était un peu moins de huit heures. Je savais que les enfants ne se réveillerai pas avant neuf heures, alors j'avais largement le temps de faire ma promenade matinale. Je m'habilla vite fait, et sortie de ma chambre. C'est alors que Sharon rentra. Elle était infirmière dans une maternité et travaillait durant la nuit, elle rentrait donc du travail.

-Bonjour, tu es bien matinale ce matin!  
-Oui, bonjour, je vais en profiter pour faire une grande balade avec le chien, par le parc et aller acheter des trucs pour le petit déj!  
-C'est une bonne idée, tiens voilà de la monnaie, moi je vais aller me coucher!  
-D'accord , merci!

Je pris un sac, ma musique, dont je ne pouvais me passer, et sans oublier le chien!  
Je pris comme prévue le parc qui était juste en face de la maison, pour aller dans un commerce un peu plus grand que celui de d'habitude. Je fus surprise par le nombre de personnes, en ce vendredi matin, dans le parc faisant leur jogging ou leur promenade surement avant le travail.  
Je traversa le parc et fit mes courses, puis commença à prendre la route du retour en repassant par le parc. Ce bout de verdure ressemblait au parc de Procé de ma ville où j'allais tous les dimanches quand j'étais petite avec mon chien. Je regarda au loin et vis la maison, puis tourna la tête vers le sol pour fixer le chien qui marchait à mes côtés.  
Soudain, je heurta violemment quelqu'un, habillé d'un sweat dont la capuche couvrait sa tête ainsi qu'une casquette et pour finir des lunettes de soleil. Le choc fut si violent que je tomba à terre, et lui perdit sa casquette NY et ses lunettes. Je ne levais toujours pas la tête pour le regarder et commença à m'excuser en français, tout en ramassant ses affaires tombées. Je repris alors en anglais les excuses.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je regardais pas devant moi, et... dis-je avant de m'interrompre.

A ce moment là je leva les yeux devant la personne que j'avais bousculé, qui était penché vers moi, et là, je le reconnu, je ne pouvais pas le croire, c'était Robert Pattinson en chair et en os. Il avait commencé également à s'excuser, et je reconnu alors sa voix que j'avais tant écouté. Je lui coupa la parole sous le choc, paniquée je ne me rendait pas compte que je parlais fort.

-Oh mon dieu.. mais vous êtes Robert Pa...., je me coupa net ne finissant pas ma phrase et me retourna autour de moi. Tous les gens présents dans le parc nous fixais. Je le regarda ensuite, il avait l'ai horrifié, apeuré de ce que j'allais dire, je savais qu'il était souvent confronté à des foules et qu'il voulait les éviter. Je repris mon calme et me rattrapa

-Oh mais c'est mon ami, Robert Pa..rker!!, Comment vas tu , je t'avais pas reconnu ça fait si longtemps, m'exclamais-je en me relevant rapidement, lui remettant lunettes de soleil et casquette. Il eu alors un léger sourire et me répondis sans conviction.

-Très bien et toi, dit-il en scrutant les autres.

Dés que je fus debout, je l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena avec moi jusqu'à la maison qui était tout près. J'ouvris la porte rapidement et la referma vite fait derrière moi et poussa un gros soupir de soulagement.

-Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé...J'ai failli dévoilé votre identité et il y avait du monde dans le parc, et ça aurait été la catastrophe, et... , commençais je à déballer  
-Chut , c'est bon , au contraire tu m'as on va dire sauvé! Et ta réaction quand tu m'a reconnu, m'a vraiment surpris. Tu es bien différente des autres, t'avais l'air désemparé!  
-Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez découvert, je sais que vous n'aimez pas quand tous les fans se jettent sur vous, d'ailleurs je comprends totalement. D'ailleurs vous ne devriez pas être à New York?  
-Si, mais on a vite repéré les hôtels où je séjournaient, et après avoir changé plusieurs fois j'en ai eu marre donc j'ai décidé de venir à Boston, je suis au calme même si je dois effectuer un plus long trajet tous les jours! Comment tu sais que je tourne a New York?  
-Eh bien pour tout dire, je suis une assez grande lectrice et j'ai adoré les tomes de Stephenie Meyer et le film. Donc je suis un peu les actualités des acteurs...

Soudain j'entendis du bruit à l'étage, les enfants devaient être réveillés. j'attira alors l'acteur dans ma chambre en vitesse.

-Au fait, je vous ai pas dit,mais... , commençais-je une fois dans ma chambre  
-D'abord, stop arrête de me vouvoyer! Ça me gène et puis maintenant on est amis! dit-il en me souriant  
-D'accord, au fait, je m'appelle Caroline et je n'habite pas ici, enfin théoriquement. Je suis ici pour un mois, je suis française et je viens pour "améliorer" mon anglais, en même temps, je fais la nounou!  
-Tu parles déjà bien!  
-Oui, c'est ce qu'on me dit souvent! Il y a quand même des progrès a faire!  
Maintenant que t'es là, ça te dis de rester prendre le petit déjeuner? Je dirais que t'es un ami!  
-Volontiers, mais t'es sur que ça ne va pas les déranger?  
-Non t'inquiètes pas, et puis je suis sure que Grace va te reconnaitre! Elle adore Twilight! Surtout Jacob!

Nous rîmes avant d'aller dans la cuisine où je prépara la table. Les enfants arrivèrent, ainsi que leur père. Ça n'a pas loupé, Grace l'a tout de suite reconnu. Je leur ai dit que c'était un ami et James accepta qu'il reste, content de connaître un acteur connu! Il fut temps que Robert parte et je le raccompagna a la porte.

-Euh, c'est un peu gênant , mais , ça ne te dérange pas si.. je peux te prendre en photo avec moi?... Car on risque de jamais se revoir donc.. pour un petit souvenir! Pour me rappeler que j'avais pas rêver!  
-C'est que, je voulais t'inviter ce soir a dîner pour te remercier, mais si tu veux pas me revoir..  
-Non,non au contraire, je serais super contente! Faut juste que je demande!  
-Ce sera pas de la grande cuisine... Un repas commandé chinois ça te va?  
-Parfait...

James qui avait entendu notre conversation, vint à notre rencontre et accepta que j'aille chez lui le soir même!

-Bon ben à ce soir, je passe te chercher!  
-Oui , d'accord..

Il me fit la bise , ce que je ne m'attendais pas du tout a voir!

-Regarde comme les français, me dit-il avant de partir

Je ria et j'étais sûr d'être devenue rouge à ce moment là. Je ne pouvais toujours pas y croire, j'avais rencontré Robert Pattinson!!! Il fallait que j'en parle a quelqu'un.... Marie!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Un soir qui dit tout**

**Je ne savais pas si Marie allait me croire, mais je lui enverrai des preuves plus tard. La journée s'annonça plutôt belle. J'emmenai les enfants à la plage où nous nous amusâmes toute l'après midi. Nous rentrâmes pas trop tard afin que j'ai le temps de me préparer! Je pris le soin de me laver les cheveux, puis de les sécher avant de les lisser et de m'habiller. J'enfilla ma jupe préférée à volants, un débardeur bleu turquoise, un petit gilet court blanc et mes espadrilles à talons compensés. Je prépara vite fait de quoi nourrir les enfants pour le dîner et termina de me préparer, parfum, maquillage, bijoux,.. Je mis mon appareil photo dans mon sac à main pour immortaliser cette soirée et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée car quelqu'un avait frappé. C'était bien sur Robert!**

-Bonsoir, houa, Caroline, tu es très belle!!  
-Euh.. Merci!  
-Allons-y!

Il habitait dans un appartement qu'il avait loué le temps de son tournage, qui était pas très loin de la maison. Il était assez grand, composé d'un piano qui trônait dans le salon.

-J'espère que j'aurai l'honneur de t'entendre jouer! J'adore les deux chansons que tu as écrites dans la BO de Twilight, tu es un excellent musicien et chanteur!  
-Merci.., dit-il géné, Viens t'asseoir!

Il m'installa sur une chaise et apporta les paquets en carton de nouilles chinoises avec deux canettes de coca.

-C'est comme dans les films! En France, il n'y a pas ce genre de chose, comme pour les fishs and chips de l'Angleterre! dis-je en commençant à déguster.  
-J'adore ça! T'as déjà été en Angleterre?  
-Oui, il y a deux ans et demi, j'avais une correspondante près de Worcester, mais je n'ai jamais été à Londres.  
-Il faut y remédier! Et tu habites où en France?? me demanda-t-il  
-Eh bien, j'habite à Nantes, c'est presque en Bretagne, près de l'océan Atlantique .  
-Ok, je vois à peu près où c'est. Moi j'ai été que à Paris, mais je suis presque pas sorti de ma chambre d'hôtel! Sauf pour aller sur un plateau télé et pour les dédicaces!  
-Ouais, je t'ai vu au grand journal! et à Cannes aussi,..  
-Oh, à Cannes.. Je ne pouvais rien faire! J'étais tout le temps suivis, et puis toutes ces filles qui crient tout le temps, qui essayent de m'attraper..  
-A la télé, à ce moment là , j'ai vu des filles qui pleuraient presque parce qu'elle t'avaient touché! J'étais morte de rire! Ma mère m'a rétorqué que si je te rencontrais je serais pareil! La preuve que non, ce matin!  
-C'est vrai, je pourrai lui dire si elle veut! Mais tu faisais quand même une tête bizarre! dit-il en rigolant!  
-T'es marrant toi, est-ce que tu crois que je m'attendais à rencontrer mon acteur préféré en allant promener le chien un matin, comme...  
-Je suis ton acteur préféré? dit-il avec un sourire  
-Ouais, j'ai des passades comme ça, un moment c'était Brad Pitt, Daniel Radcliffe, Zac Efron,... répondis-je en levant les yeux et énumérant.  
-Franchement, tu préfères Zac ou moi?  
-Eh bien je vais répondre toi, car déjà je ne le connais pas. Et puis, il a l'air de prendre la grosse tête avec le succès, alors que toi tu reste toi même, enfin je crois. je ne sais pas comment tu étais avant! répondis-je  
-Arrêtons de parler de moi, parle moi de toi...  
-Eh bien il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de ma petite vie, je passe en Terminale S,, j'ai 16 ans enfin bientôt 17! J'ai un frère, Alexis de 14 ans...euh..j'ai un lapin!! J'adore le tennis, la musique, le dessin, et je joue un peu de la guitare!....

On continua à discuter tout en riant et mangeant lentement . Il me joua pour mon plus grand plaisir un petit d'impro au piano, que je filma avec mon appareil photo, et on fit une sorte de photomaton a domicile. On s'est vraiment bien amusé! Enfin, il me ramena à la maison, je sortis de la voiture et il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

-Merci de m'avoir ramené, j'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée!  
-Moi aussi, ça ma changé de la routine et du stress... Je me demandais si tu étais libre demain soir, pour aller au cinéma?..  
-Eh bien, non désolé, Sharon et son mari vont au restaurant et au cinéma, donc ils comptent sur moi pour garder leurs enfants!  
-Minse alors, ils m'ont piqué mon idée du ciné! dit-il avant de réfléchir, Écoutes, et si le cinéma venait jusqu'à toi?  
-C'est d'accord! Ils partent vers 7h, viens quand tu veux!  
-Pas de problème, à demain!  
-Oui, à demain,.. répondis-je

Il retourna à sa voiture et me souris, je le lui renda et il s'en alla. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Je me retourna et rentra dans la maison.  
Je me précipita dans ma chambre et m'allongea sur mon lit! Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire, j'avais rencontré Robert Pattinson, plutôt étais rentrée dans Robert Pattinson, puis il m'avait invité chez lui. Et demain il voulait encore me revoir, j'avais l'impression de rêver mais c'était tellement réel. Je m'endormis en pensant à lui, ce qui influença mes pensées endormies.

La journée du lendemain fut très longue, et j'avais hâte d'être au soir même. Je vérifia mes mails et découvrit une réponse de ma cousine. Elle ne me croyait pas. Elle me racontait que elle connaissait mon admiration pour lui et que vu que j'étais au Etats-Unis pas la peine de la berner! Je lui répondit en détaillant toute ma soirée et envoyant une photo inédite de notre entrevue. Avec ça si elle ne me croyait pas...  
Je passa donc le journée au parc à jouer ou à la piscine pour nous rafraichir de ce temps très chaud! Les enfants étaient très heureux de revoir Robert ce soir, c'est pour cela qu'ils prièrent leurs parents d'accepter quand je leur ai demandé. Avant l'arrivée de Robert ce soir, Grace décida de mettre Twilight pour le revoir une nouvelle fois et voir son "Jacob"!  
Les parents partirent et Rob arriva une demi-heure après.

-Bonsoir Caroline! T'as passé une bonne journée?  
-Oui, merci et toi?  
-Bien, mais fatigante et longue, je te cache pas que j'avais hâte d'être à ce soir pour me détendre en bonne compagnie!

Je l'accompagna au salon où il découvrit les enfants devant la télé. Puis il remarqua de quel film il s'agissait!

-Mais c'est moi! dit-il en rigolant et s'asseyant sur le canapé. Personnellement, je n'aime pas me regarder en film,.. mais bon j'y suis bien obligé des fois!

A la fin du film, les enfants allèrent se coucher, et nous, on se retrouva seuls.

-Bon, alors qu'as tu choisis!! lui demandais-je  
-Eh, bien, j'ai pris un film qui je crois n'est pas sortis en France. Un film où je joue! How To Be. J'ai eu le dvd en avant première!  
-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas te regarder!  
-C'est vrai, mais c'était le seul dvd que j'avais dans mon appart! dit-il en esquissant un sourire et insérant le dvd dans la fente du lecteur.  
-J'avais envie de le voir en plus, j'en ai entendu parler!  
-Pourquoi t'avais envie de le voir?  
-Eh bien,quand j'ai ma phase acteur préféré, j'ai envie de voir tous les films qu'il a tourné! Et vu que t'ai mon acteur favori...  
-J'adore quand tu dis ça!

Nous rimes en cœur alors que le film débutait. Nous parlâmes beaucoup pendant le film, ce qui fait que je ne l''ai pas vu entièrement!! A la fin du film, je le raccompagna à la porte.

-Merci pour cette petite soirée dvd, c'était très sympa! lui dis-je  
-J'ai passé un très bon moment également! Euhm, j'aurais bien aimé te revoir demain, mais malheureusement, je reprends les horaires habituels sur le tournage, donc je vais partir tôt et revenir tard le soir. Mais vendredi aprem, je ne tourne pas, donc.. ça te dis d'aller à la plage, pas trop bondée pour pas être repérable!  
-D'accord, mais il va falloir que j'emmène la troupe avec moi! Ça ne te déranges pas?  
-Non, au contraire, ils sont super! Et toi aussi tu es super!  
-Euh, merci, répondis je un peu gênée! Tu sais je n'aurai jamais pensé te rencontrer un jour et.. je suis très contente de ne pas avoir regardé devant moi ce matin là!

Il rit et me prit dans ses bras amicalement.

-Avec toi je me sens bien, j'oublie tout le monde, le stress qui m'entoure. Et j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Il me relâcha et me sourit.

-Je viendrais en voiture et la déposera ici, on essayera d'y aller à pied  
-Oui, car ça m'étonnerai que l'on rentre tous dans ta petite audi TT cabriolet!  
-En effet, aller je dois te laisser, bonne semaine! A vendredi! Dors bien.  
-Oui, merci, toi aussi, répondis-je en le voyant s'éloigner. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Une romance qui commence**

Pendant la semaine, j'alternai balades dans Boston, la plage et la piscine et compagnie des enfants. Je commençais à sentir que je m'améliorais au niveau de la langue du pays et que je commençais à prendre un tout petit accent. Le vendredi matin, les filles me réclamèrent un gâteau en gisent de dessert. Alors nous nous mirent au fourneaux afin de réaliser un beau gâteau au chocolat.  
Après le déjeuner, on commença à déguster notre chef-d'œuvre quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. J'ouvris alors la porte et découvrit Rob devant moi avec son beau sourire. Je le lui rendit et l'invita à rentrer.

-Bonjour entre! Nous avons bientôt finis de manger. Nous avons préparer un gâteau au chocolat, t'en veux une part?  
-Pourquoi pas!

Il prit place à table et je lui donna une part de gâteau, qu'il commença à déguster.

-C'est vraiment très bon! C'est une recette française?  
-Oui, enfin , c'est ma recette, j'adore cuisiner!  
-J'espère que j'aurai l'occasion de gouter d'autres de tes plats!! Car en ce moment je me nourris que de Hamburgers!

Comme prévu, nous allâmes à pied à la plage accompagnés des enfants. On s'installa dans un coin éloigné des autres pour être tranquille. Pendant que les enfants jouaient un peu plus loin devant nous, nous on discutait sur nos serviettes de plage.

-Alors raconte moi ta semaine! lui demandais-je  
-Eh bien, j'ai tourné des scènes avec Pierce Brosman, qui joue mon père.  
-Wouah, James Bond comme père! Il n'y a pas mieux ! dis-je rigolant!  
-J'en ai de la chance! Et aussi j'ai tourné des scènes avec Emily de Ravin, tu l'a connais? Elle joue ma petite amie.  
-Oui, je l'ai vu dans la série Lost. Elle est comment?  
-Très sympa, on s'amuse bien, mais franchement, je préfère ta compagnie...  
-Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi vous seriez ensemble,..  
-C'est n'importe quoi, et puis je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il en détournant la tête comme s'il était gêné.  
-Ce ne serai pas Kristen Stewart? demandais-je à tout hasard  
-Non! Tout ça ne sont que des bêtises, les journalistes inventent tout de toute pièce.

Il marqua alors une pause et se retourna vers moi, pour me fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Caroline... La seule personne dont je suis amoureux,....c'est...toi et toi seule...  
-Moi!  
-Oui, tu es la seule personne avec qui je me sens bien. Tu ne m'identifies pas aux personnages que je joue. Et après Twilight, et New Moon, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas prendre la grosse tête. Et puis tout le monde me poursuit où que j'aille. Avec toi, je reprends confiance en moi et tu m'apportes l'équilibre qu'il me faut. Tu es la seule fille que j'ai rencontré qui me donne une sensation pareille. T'avoir rencontré a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée!

Je resta alors perplexe devant lui, il attendait une réponse de la part. La seule chose que je dis fus:

-Mais...et la différence d'âge..Moi ça ne me gêne pas, et puis mes grands parents ont 7 ans d'écart, et ...  
-Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu ressentes la même chose que moi.  
-Oui,...oui Rob, je ressens le même sentiment que toi.

Il me sourit ravis et se pencha doucement vers moi. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes avec délicatesse.  
Notre baiser fut bref, mais intense. Il me prit ensuite dans ses bras et me murmura.

-La seule chose dont j'ai peur maintenant, c'est de te perdre et que ma célébrité gâche tout. Tu dois avoir confiance en moi.  
-J'ai confiance en toi... Maintenant, faut que j'en parle à mes parents, s'ils me voient en photo avec toi..  
-Tu as surement raison, cependant, je veux t'exposer le moins possible aux flashs des photographes. Mais je ne cacherai pas que je ne suis plus célibataire!

Sur ce, il se leva et me prit pas la main, m'entrainant vers la mer. Les enfants coururent nous rejoindre dans l'eau. Nous restâmes toute l'après-midi à la plage pour profiter du beau temps. Robert et moi rentrâmes main dans la main, doigts entrelacés jusqu'à la maison.

Le lendemain, très tôt, j'alla chez Rob,car j'avais rendez-vous avec mes parents sur msn et vu qu'il y avait 6 heures de décalage, fallait s'y prendre tôt. Il avait un ordinateur portable avec une webcam intégré, ce qui allait me permettre de leur parler et de les voir et vice versa!  
Je m'installa sur son bureau, où je pianota sur son ordi afin de télécharger msn, pendant que Rob faisait son café. Cinq minutes après m'être connecté sur ma session, mes parents arrivèrent à leur tour. Je mis alors la conversation audio en marche.

-Bonjour!! dis-je en français, ce qui faisait bizarre.  
-Bonjour Caro! Comment ça va?  
-Très bien merci! Je voulais vous parler d'un truc..  
-Tout va bien? Où est Sharon?  
-Je ne suis pas à la maison car ils n'ont pas de webcam et de micro et je voulais vous parler de vive voix.  
-Mais où es-tu??me demandaient-ils  
-J'y viens, voilà, il y a une semaine, alors que je me promenais, j'ai..rencontré quelqu'un et maintenant nous sortons ensemble.  
-Je ne vois pas où est le drame, au contraire, tu vas progresser plus vite avec un américain en petit copain! dit ma mère.  
-Déjà, il est anglais,...et c'est pas de ça que je voulais parler, mais du fait que c'est un acteur, euhm, assez connu.  
-Connu, comment?? demandèrent mes parents  
-Eh bien ça vous dit quelque chose Robert Patt..commençais-je

Soudain Robert s'approcha de moi.

-Ca va, dit-il en embrassant mes cheveux et apparaissant à la webcam  
-Pour l'instant.  
-Mais c'est le gars de Toilettes, s'exclama ma mère.

Ma mère disait toujours Toilettes au lieu de Twilight, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi...

-Euhmm, ... oui, en effet., avouai-je  
-Bonjour, dis Rob en français.  
-Tu sors avec Robert Pattinson, c'est ça?  
-Oui, donc je voulais vous prévenir que si j'étais en contact de photographes,.. je serais surement sur internet ou des magasines, c'était pour pas que vous ayez la surprise.  
-Mais, il a quel age?  
-Eh, bien 23 ans, mais tes parents en ont bien 7 d'écarts...  
-T'as raison, dit ma mère, mais tu es mineure et lui majeur...  
-De toute façon, elle part dans deux semaines, ça va pas durer.. coupa mon père.

Je resta sans voix, je n'avait pas pensé à cela, mon départ. Je me retourna vers Robert qui me regardais.

-Comment vas-t-on faire quand je serais partie?  
-J'y ai déjà pensé, dit-il en caressant mes cheveux, tu as encore une année de lycée et moi quelques tournages de prévus pour le moment. Je t'appellerais tous les jours sans exception, jusqu'à la fin de Eclipse, puis je viendrais à tes vacances à la Toussaint car il sera fini. Ensuite je vais tourner Bel Ami à Paris, je viendrais tous les weekends te voir à Nantes. Tu me manqueras énormément, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement.  
-Oui, tu as surement raison, répondis-je en baissant les yeux

Il m'enlaça, puis je perçu une voix celle de ma mère.

-Qu'es-ce qu'ils se disent? Au moins t'as fait des progrès en anglais  
-Oui, j'en suis consciente, c'est surtout grâce à Rob! Alors ça ne vous dérange pas que je sois avec lui?  
-Nan, mais je suis surprise qu'il est choisi une fille comme toi! Raconte moi comment vous vous êtes rencontrés?

Assise sur les genoux de Rob, qui posait sa tête sur mon épaule, enfouie dans mes cheveux, je racontais notre rencontre, nos soirées et notre après midi plage vite fait.  
Mon anglais préféré ne bronchait pas, il ne devait rien comprendre, mais je lui ferais un condensé plus tard!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Le début d'une histoire

Après notre discussion, je me déconnecta et j'entendis un soupir de Rob. Il s'affala sur le canapé et me demanda de le rejoindre. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

-Alors comment on réagis tes parents?  
-Mieux à ce que je m'attendais! Ma mère a été surprise que tu me choisisses moi, plutôt qu'une fille célèbre, qu'un mannequin! C'est vrai quoi, t'as le choix!  
-Pour moi, tu es parfaite, belle et unique, et tu n'as pas besoin d'être célèbre.. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que t'aimerais faire plus tard? demanda -t-il  
-Je voudrais rentrer à l'université, pour faire médecine et devenir dentiste! Mais si nous sommes toujours ensemble...  
-Nous serons toujours ensemble,... Caroline, je t'aimerais toute ma vie.  
Je pourrais demander pour que tu deviennes actrice sinon! Nous serions plus proche, se serait idéal! mais dentiste c'est très bien aussi!  
-Pour l'instant, je veux passer mon bac, ensuite si je peux vraiment faire carrière au cinéma, je pense que ça me plairait beaucoup! répondis-je en lui souriant

Il me rendit mon sourire et commença un autre sujet.

-Tu m'as dit que tu devais aller à New York avec Patricia, l'amie de ta mère?  
-Oui c'est exacte!  
-Eh, bien, je pourrais t'accompagner et aller à l'hôtel pour rester en même temps que toi là-bas! Tu pourras venir sur le tournage de mon film, je te présenterais!  
-Ce serais une super idée, tu me feras visiter!  
-Oui, mais on fera attention aux paparazzis et aux fans!  
-Ça va être l'hystérie quand ils vont voir que tu n'es plus célibataire!

Par la suite, je donna un coup de fil à Patricia (qui parle français), qui justement avait l'intention de m'appeler pour me dire qu'on irait à New York dès lundi prochain, car Sharon ne travaillait pas. Je lui avais déjà parlé de Robert, ainsi je lui appris que nous étions ensemble et qu'il projetait de nous accompgner. Elle fut ravie. J'allais également rencontrer le frère de Patricia et sa famille, qui habitent à côté de New York et vont m'héberger avec l'amie de ma mère pendant quelques jours.  
Rob me ramena à la maison vers midi pour le déjeuner. J'informa Sharon de mes plans pour le début semaine prochaine et me dit qu'elle était déjà au courant.  
Ensuite je fis un petit tour sur l'ordinateur, où j'alla sur facebook pour mettre mon profil à jour. J'ajouta des photos pour que ma famille aille voir et changeant mon statut de "célibataire" pour celui de "en couple". J' n'étais jamais vraiment sortie avec un garçon, et donc je pense que ça allait relever des interrogations!  
Avant de dormir, je téléphona à Rob pour l'informer de l'heure du départ de lundi, et me répondit qu'il nous suivrait en voiture. Cependant, j'irais soit avec lui, soit avec la famille de Patricia, mais j'avais déjà ma petite idée!  
Le dimanche passa rapidement en compagnie de toute la famille. Le soir arriva vite et je prépara mes affaires pour mon petit voyage quand Sharon arriva dans ma chambre.

-Ça va? Tu arrives à faire ton sac?  
-Oui, merci!!  
-Pour demain, tu sortiras par ta porte, tu en as la clef, comme ça tu ne nous réveilleras pas, surtout les enfants!  
-Aucun soucis, j'en avais l'intention! répondis-je en lui souriant

Ma chambre étant au rez-de-chaussé, j'avais une porte qui me permettais de sortir directement à l'extérieur. D'ailleurs, après avoir diné et m'être habillé pour dormir, Rob vint frapper à ma porte doucement. J'alla donc ouvrir.

-Tu me manquais, je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser.  
-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Au fait demain, tu viens me chercher! Je fais le trajet avec toi!  
-Super, ensuite on va chez Patricia?  
-Oui, nous partirons tous ensemble, elle a peur que l'ont soit à l'étroit dans sa voiture avec tous les bagages de ses enfants.  
-J'ai hâte d'être à demain!  
-Moi aussi. Bon je devrais aller me coucher et tu devrais faire la même chose. Demain, on a une longue journée! lui-dis je  
-Oui t'as raison!

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, puis s'en alla par où il était arrivé. Je m'endormis assez rapidement avec une des chansons de Rob dans la tête.  
Le lendemain matin, les yeux fermés, j'entendis une voix fredonner. J'afficha un sourire en reconnaissant la voix, puis ouvris les yeux. Rob était là devant moi, à genoux devant mon lit, caressant mes cheveux.

-Bonjour, bien dormis?  
-Oui merci! Il est déjà l'heure?  
-Eh oui, mais prends ton temps.  
-Je ne vais pas mettre longtemps, dis je en me levant, puis déposant un baiser sur sa joue. J'en ai pour deux minutes.

J'alla dans la salle de bain où j'avais préparé mes affaires. Je ressortis cinq minutes après étant habillée, coiffée, et ayant mis mes lentilles. Je fis mon lit en rangea vite fait ce qui trainait.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller!  
-Super!

Il prit mon sac et sortit de la pièce. Je chercha mon sac à main, que je trouva rapidement, puis sortis à mon tour avant de fermer la porte à clef. Je courus vers la voiture et entra du côté passager.  
Au bout de quelques minutes de route, je remarquais que nous ne nous dirigions pas vers la maison de Patricia, mais vers l'autoroute.

-On ne va pas chez Patricia?  
-Eh non! C'est une surprise! Je pensais que l'on pourrait avoir une journée tous les deux en amoureux à New York! Alors elle a accepté. Elle partira en début d'après midi. Je t'emmènerai ce soir chez son frère où elle sera.  
-Oh, c'est trop mignon, rien ne pouvais me faire le plus plaisir, merci.  
-Mais de rien, je t'aime tellement dit-il en voulant m'embrasser.  
-Regardes plutôt la route, on aura tout le temps après!  
-Oui, n'arrivons pas en mille morceaux là-bas! Ce serait embêtant pour les scènes qui me reste à finir sur le tournage de Remember Me!  
-Ils auraient beaucoup de mal à trouver un acteur aussi bon et beau que toi!  
-Vraiment?, dit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Après plusieurs heures de route, nous arrivâmes à la périphérie de New York, les building étaient imposants!

-Whoua, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour j'irai à New York, avec mon petit ami qui n'est autre que Robert Pattinson, dis-ja à voix basse en français  
-Eh tu pourrais répéter, j'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu as dit! dit-il en riant  
-Oh! Désolé!

Pendant que je lui traduisait, et qu'il riait, nous entrâmes dans l'antre de la la Grosse Pomme.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : New York

-Alors, où allons-nous?  
-Tout d'abord, on va à mon hôtel déposer nos affaires, on ira récupérer les tiennes ce soir avant que j'aille te déposer chez Patricia.

On se gara devant l'hôtel, mais avant de sortir, Rob regarda aux alentours.

-Faut rester prudent!

Il sortit et prit les bagages dans le coffre pour les donner à un portier qui les monta directement dans la chambre. Robert se présenta pour prendre les clefs et on monta. Arrivé dans le chambre, il se jeta sur l'unique et immense lit qui trônait. La chambre était grande avec une sorte de petit salon, et une grande salle de bain.

-Ouah, dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit en regardant autour de moi.

Ensuite, je posa ma tête sur le lit.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faux nom ici?  
-Non, dit-il en embrassant mon front avant de descendre sur mes joues, Car tous les acteurs du film sont ici, donc j'y gardé ma chambre malgré que j'en sois partis, mais finalement je reviens. Pour quelques jours!

Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres en se positionnant au-dessus de moi, je lui rendis son baiser en passant mes mains froides sous sa chemise, touchant son torse chaud. Il ne fut pas surpris par le choc de température

-Et si on allait déjeuner? Puis on va aller sur le tournage, déclara-t-il  
-Bonne idée!

On sortit et marcha un petit moment avant de rentrer dans un restaurant. A ce moment là, on fut repéré par des fans et ce qui entraina l'arrivée de quelques paparazzis. Nous étions au seuil du restaurant à attendre.

-On va manger vite fait pour pouvoir vite partir,... Je suis désolé pour ça, dit-il en désignant la foule qui s'était formée.  
-Du moment qu'il nous dérange pas, et que je suis avec toi, rien d'autre ne compte.  
-Tu es vraiment super.

Il se pencha alors vers moi pour m'embrasser et on entendit pleins d'appareils se déclencher. Nous rîmes et on avança dans le fond du restaurant.  
Après avoir mangé, on réussi à sortir par la porte de derrière, mais en regagnant le devant, on fut de nouveau poursuivit. Rob me serait contre lui, me mettant entre lui et les bâtiments pour éviter que je sois prise en photo.  
On trouva un taxi vite fait et on rentra dans la voiture.  
Quand nous eûmes fermé la porte, Rob poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-J'en ai marre on ne peut pas avoir de vie privée...  
-Ne t'énerves pas, on sera plus tranquille maintenant.  
-T'as raison, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte, puis il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux quand je posa ma tête sur son épaule.

Le taxi nous emmena en plein Manhattan, où se déroulait le tournage de Remember me.  
On sortit de la voiture, et des gardes du corps virent nous encercler. Rob se pencha vers moi.

-C'est juste pour assurer le déplacement jusqu'à la caravane, après, il y a des barrières.  
-Je te fais confiance, dis-je en resserrant ma main dans la sienne.

Au milieu de ses gardes, j'avais l'impression d'être minuscule, malgré que je sois déjà petite avec mon mètre 60! On arriva au abord de la caravane et on y rentra rien que tous les deux.

-Enfin seuls! s'exclama mon acteur favori, Je vais devoir tourner des scènes, donc tu seras toute seule pendant les prises, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas? Mais tu pourras me regarder!  
-Non pas du tout, j'ai hâte de te voir en scène.  
-Après j'ai une petite surprise pour toi!  
-Tu me gates trop!  
-Rien n'ai jamais assez pour celle que j'aime.

Il m'attira dans ses bras et m'embrassa passionnément.

-Je vois déjà demain, "Robert Pattionson, le célibataire le plus en vue avec une petite lycéenne" dis-je

Il rit et rajusta à sa façon.

-Je voyais plutôt.."Robert Pattinson, son coeur, pris à tout jamais"  
-C'est mieux effectivement!

Nous rîmes quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
C'était le producteur, une maquilleuse et un autre acteur que je reconnu.

-Bonjour Robert  
-Bonjour! Je vous présente Caroline. Caroline, voici le producteur de Remember me, Sarah styliste et maquilleuse et là je pense que tu sais qui c'est, Pierce Brosman!  
-Enchantée, dis-je timidement en serrant les 3 mains.  
-Rob nous a beaucoup parlé de toi! On peut enfin mettre un nom sur un visage!  
Bon, nous allons commencé tes scènes, d'abord avec Pierce et ensuite avec Emily. Je vais tout expliquer pendant que Sarah te prépare.  
-D'accord, assis-toi là en attendant, me dit-il.

J'allai m'assoir, puis il se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Il alla derrière un rideau et se changea en fonction de ce que lui envoyait la styliste. Il ressortis avec une chemise par-dessus un tee-shirt et un pantalon jean noir. Il n'eut pas besoin de se raser, car je lui demandais de le faire régulièrement! Un par ce que je trouvais que ça ne lui allait pas quand c'est long et de deux, car ça pique lorsqu'il m'embrasse! Il s'assit devant une glace, et se tourna vers moi, en m'adressant un sourire. Je continua à le regarder pendant qu'il se faisait maquiller. Il m'avait confié qu'il détestait ça et avait l'impression d'être une fille. Mais, le pire pour lui était de mettre des lentilles de contact lors du tournage de la Saga Twilight. Moi, je les mets tous les jours, sinon je ne verrais rien ou serais en lunettes.  
Quand il eu finit, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps, il me tendit sa main, dont je m'empara en me levant. Nous quittâmes la caravane pour rejoindre le plateau. Heureusement que les gardes et les barrières étaient là, car on entendait les cris des fans qui essayaient de rentrer!

Rob enchaina les scènes, il était très concentré et professionnel. Alors qu'il tournait, les paparazzis essayait de prendre des photos et, certains filmaient pendant les pauses, alors que Rob était collé à moi.  
A la fin de toutes les scènes, nous retournâmes dans la caravane tous les deux.

-Je n'avais jamais été sur un tournage, c'est une première, dis-je alors en le démaquillant avec un coton.  
-Un jour tu seras peut-être à ma place!  
-Alors, là ce sera un jour très lointain! Je ne sais pas si j'ai le talent d'être actrice!  
-Bien sur que si, dit-il en ouvrant ses yeux, une fois démaquillé, Et puis qui sait, tu seras peut être plus célèbre que moi et nous pourrons jouer ensemble, continua-t-il en se levant et me prenant dans ses bras.  
Bon, je finis de me préparer et on y va, sinon on va être en retard  
-En retard pour quoi?  
-Je ne dis rien de plus, une surprise est une surprise!

Il me prit par la main et me tira en dehors de la caravane. Nous allâmes prendre un taxi afin de nous ramener à l'hôtel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : « R & C Together Forever »

Nous remontâmes alors dans la chambre.

-On va aller se laver, va la première! Je te prépare tes affaires! dt-il en fermant la porte  
-Tu sais ce que je vais mettre et ce que j'ai emporté?  
-Ce matin, dans ton placard, je t'ai pris une de tes robes! Tiens prends ta trousse de toilette.

Il me l'a tendit, puis j'ajoutai en souriant,

-T'es un petit cachotier!  
-Je veux juste te faire une surprise et te faire plaisir!  
-Le seul fait d'être avec toi me fait déjà plaisir!  
-Aller dans la douche! répondit-il en riant.

Tout en prenant ma douche, je me demandais ce qu'il me préparait! Je sortis de l'eau et enroula une serviette autour de moi, quand il frappa à la porte.  
-Je peux entrer?  
-Bien sur.

Il ouvrit la porte et me tendit ma robe. Cependant, j'en profita pour sortir aller chercher quelque chose. Je me faufila devant lui pour atteindre ma valise d'où je sortis des bijoux et des sous-vêtements.

-Il faut bien que je change de bijoux pour aller avec ma robe, sinon ça ne va pas aller!

J'attrapai ma robe, puis referma la porte de la salle de bain. Je m'habilla, mis un collier, des boucles d'oreilles, arrangea mes cheveux en un chignons, mis un peu de gloss sur mes lèvres, ainsi que d'un peu de parfum. Après ma préparation, je sortis en ouvrant la porte.

-Comment je suis?  
-Tu es ma-gni-fique! Comme toujours! dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. Mon ordi est allumé tu peux l'utiliser si tu veux, je prends le relais.  
-D'accord, merci.

Je fila sur le lit et me connecta sur facebook, mes amis les plus proches avaient remarqué mon changement de statut, comme quoi j'étais maintenant plus célibataire, et m'avaient envoyé des messages. Je ne savais pas trop quoi leur répondre.

-Rob?, l'appelais-je  
-Oui, répondit-il malgré le bruit de l'eau de la douche.  
-Notre relation, comment dire, n'est pas "secrète"?  
-Non, surtout après notre journée d'aujourd'hui!  
-Donc, je peux dire à mes amis que nous sommes ensemble?  
-Oui!

Je répondis alors à tout le monde, en leur disant que s'ils ne me croyaient pas, qu'ils aillent voir mes photos avec lui dans les photos que j'avais publié! en photo de profil je mis une photo de nous deux enlacés, regardant l'objectif.  
Ensuite, curieuse, je tapa "Robert Pattinson " sur google, et alla dans les actualités. Je découvris alors les photos de nous deux cet après-midi dans New York, déjà sur internet. A ce moment, Rob sortit de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Je tourna alors l'ordinateur vers lui et lui montra les photos.

-Oh, déjà, ils ne traînent pas! Heureusement qu'on avait prévenu tes parents, s'ils tombent sur ces photos!  
-Ouais dis-je en souriant, Mais je sais pas s'ils m'auraient reconnu, on ne me voit pas bien!  
-Heureusement.

Il s'allongeât prêt de moi, je mis ma main dans ses cheveux encore humides, et l'embrassa. Il me rendit ensuite mon baiser et se leva pour s'habiller. Il enfila une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Je regarda ma robe noire avec de la dentelle au niveau de la poitrine, puis réfléchit. Il m'emmenait surement dans un endroit assez chic, pour être habillés comme ça, et surement dans un restaurant vu l'heure qu'il est!

-Alors tu es prête?me demanda Rob, me sortant de mes pensées  
-Plus que jamais! dis-je en me relevant et attrapant sa main.

On prit la voiture et commença à rouler dans New York. Après que minutes de route, on se gara dans un parking.

-Bon, je pense que tu as deviné où nous allons? me dit Rob alors qu'il avait coupé le moteur.  
-Oui, je pense, au restaurant?  
-Exact, je voulais avoir un vrai rendez-vous en amoureux avec celle que j'aime!  
-Merci beaucoup, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir.

On sortit et avança vers le restaurant, il prit ma main et entrelaça nos doigts. Cependant, il s'arrêta avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Il se tourna vers moi et me dit.

-Je t'aime  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime

Sur ce, il se pencha vers moi et m"embrassa. Ensuite, nous entrâmes dans le restaurant et allâmes à notre table que Rob avait réservée. On dîna royalement, alors que quelques paparazzis, qui avaient du avoir une information que nous dînions ce soir, nous guettais dehors avec leur appareil photo qui pendait à leur cou. Par chance, ils jetèrent l'éponge au bout d'un moment et s'en allèrent.

-J'ai cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais partir! dit Rob  
-Moi aussi!

Nous étions rendu au dessert, quand Rob sortit un truc de sa poche. C'était un long écrin noir à bijoux en forme de baguette. Il l'ouvrit devant moi et commença à parler.

-Je t'aime Caroline, plus que tout au monde, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Je t'offre ce bracelet,en gage de mon amour pour toi. Pour que tu saches quand tu seras loin de moi, que je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, malgré le distance et que tu penses à moi. Car moi je ne penserai qu'à toi.  
-Rob....tu n'étais pas obligé, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que tu m'aimes ou pour penser à toi.  
-Je veux que tu le garde, dit-il en le détachant de sa boîte et le mettant à mon poignet droit.

Je ramena ma main vers moi et le regarda de plus prêt. Le bracelet était composé d'une plaque en or où était gravé "_R & C Together Forever_". La plaquette en or était incrustée de petits diamants qui brillaient tout autour de l'inscription. Un petite chaîne en or également venait rejoindre les deux cotés du support.

-Merci, merci beaucoup, c'est le meilleur cadeau que l'on m'ai jamais fait, dis-je les larmes aux yeux en relevant la tête.

Il se leva, prit ma main et on sortit du restaurant. Arrivés à la voiture, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa longuement. J'avais l'impression d'être légère, comme sur un nuage. Mais je revint vite sur terre et il déclara en souriant.

-On devrait y aller, je vais te ramener chez le frère de Patricia.  
-Oui, il se fait tard.

Il démarra la voiture et on se retrouva vite à rouler en dehors de la ville. Une demi-heure plus tard, on arriva devant la maison éclairée. Je sortis de la voiture et pris mon sac qui était dans le coffre, pendant que Rob allait sonner à la porte. Patricia ouvrit la porte et sourit!

-Bonsoir vous deux! Alors vous avez passé une bonne journée?  
-Oui, merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une journée avec elle, dit Rob en me regardant. Bon je vais te laisser, reposes-toi bien car demain tu vas visiter! déclara-t-il à mon intention.  
-Et toi?  
-Je vais tourner toute la journée ainsi que mercredi matin, comme ça j'ai mon après midi de libre. On ira se promener ensemble et je te ramènerai à Boston dans la soirée.  
-D'accord, tu vas me manquer.  
-Toi encore plus.

Puis, je me dirigea dans la maison, où l'on m'attendait. Je me retourna, adressa un signe à Robert et ferma la porte. Patricia ma présenta à toute sa famille qui était encore debout. J'allai me coucher dans une chambre d'ami et sombra dans le sommeil.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Visite et Shopping

Toute la journée du lendemain fut très longue, mais très sympa. J'ai visité Manhattan, cette fois moins rapidement et plus tranquillement que la veille. S'entrapercus le tournage de Rob, mais il y avait tellement de monde que je ne m'approcha pas. J'ai fais plusieurs autres quartiers, je suis également montée en haut d'un building et vus la Statue de la Liberté! Dans la soirée, j'étais très fatiguée et j'alla me coucher tôt. Le lendemain fut consacré aux magasins qu'y sont extraordinaires par rapport à ceux français. J'acheta quelques souvenirs et des cadeaux pour ma famille, mais rien pour moi, sachant que je consacrerait mon aprem pour mes petites affaires avec mon petit Rob! au déjeuner, avec les enfants, on profita du beau temps pour se baigner dans la piscine. Au moment où j'en sortis, Rob pointa le bout de son nez à travers la baie vitrée.

-Coucou, dit-il en s'approchant de moi voulant m'enlacer.  
-Je suis trempée! répliquais-je  
-Aucune importance.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras, ensuite je m'essuya et alla me changer afin de ranger mes affaires de dernières minutes. Je descendis les escaliers avec le sac, Rob m'y attendait et déclara.

-Je vais le prendre, va dire au revoir à tout le monde

J'acquiesçai et alla me rendre auprès de la famille pour les remercier de leur accueil. Ils me regardèrent partir en agitant leur main.

-Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui?  
-Et bien, on pourrait aller à Central Park! Il fait super beau, et puis j'aimerai bien aller chez Abercrombie!  
-D'accord, à vos ordres! dit-il en riant.

Quelques minutes après on entrait dans New York pour la dernière fois de la journée. Nous nous garâmes tout près de l'entrée du parc au cas où nous serions obligés de nous replier rapidement! Robert avait échangé ses lunettes de soleil habituelles Ray Ban pour des plus banales afin d'être moins repérable, et mis une casquette.

-J'espère que ça ira, je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangé, je veux passer une après-midi tout seul avec toi comme quelqu'un de normal.

Nous nous installâmes dans un coin du parc et on s'allongea dans l'herbe. On s'amusa bien, on parla beaucoup et se prit en photos. On ne fut pas repéré dans le parc mais lorsque l'on faisait des boutiques. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais fait tout ce dont je voulais. Mon acteur de petit ami, avait insisté pour m'acheter pleins de cadeaux dans des magasins de marque, comme chez Victoria's secret, un magasin de sous-vêtements et de parfums. Chez Abercrombie, il y avait un mannequin qui, torse nu sous une veste, voulait que Rob me prenne en photo avec lui, ce qui déplaisait à celui-ci. De retour dans la voiture, on mis nos achats dans le coffre et essaya de rentrer dans la voiture avec toutes les fans qui nous entouraient . Il était calme, serein et faisait comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.  
Sur la route je commença la discussion.

-Je n'aurai pas du te laisser m'acheter autant de choses, je ne veux pas profiter de ton argent, et puis comment je vais ramener tout ça, je vais devoir acheter une autre valise!!!  
-Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire des cadeaux?  
-Si, mais pas autant, comment je peux rivaliser! Je ne peux pas t'offrir en retour la même chose. Et puis, il y avait déjà le bracelet, qui a du te coûter une fortune..  
-Je n'ai rien besoin en échange, le seul cadeau que tu puisse me faire s'est d'être avec moi, c'est la seule chose qui compte. Tu es ce qui compte le plus pour moi, dit-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse après avoir caressé ma joue.  
-D'accord, tu marques un point, mais plus de cadeau! Sauf occasion exceptionnelle, comme les anniversaires,...  
-D'ailleurs, c'est quand ton anniversaire, tu ne m'en a jamais parlé!  
-En effet, mais moi je connais le tiens! Le 13 mai,elle est facile à retenir!  
-Comment ça?  
-Eh bien j'ai une copine qui est née le 12 et mon père le 14!  
-Quelle coïncidence! Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit la tienne!  
-Je suis née le 24 décembre!  
-Alors ça c'est magique! La veille de Noël!  
-Eh oui..  
-Tu as tous tes cadeaux en même temps alors!  
-Oui!  
-Heureusement que je suis là pour te gâter le reste de l'année!  
-T'aurais pas oublié ce que nous avons dit il y a 5 minutes? dis-je en commençant à rire  
-Non, bien sur que non!répliqua-t-il en rigolant à son tour.

Nous passâmes le reste du voyage à parler, écouter de la musique et chanter. Il ne me ramena pas trop tard à la maison. En découvrant les paquets, Sharon sursauta, j'accusai alors tout de suite Rob qui portait les sacs, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il m'aida à ramener tout dans ma chambre et à ranger. Il m'expliqua alors qu'il allait être très pris cette semaine pour la fin de son tournage qui allait bientôt se terminer. Donc, il me promit de venir tous les soirs avant que je m'endorme.

Un soir, alors que nous discutions, il me demanda.

-Ça te manque la France, ta famille?  
-Eh bien oui, un peu , mais ils me manqueraient plus si tu n'étais pas là. Et toi l'Angleterre?  
-J'aimerai bien rentrer pour quelques jours de vacances, voir ma famille, passer du temps avec eux. Et puis ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu ma chienne Patty.  
-Moi, j'ai un lapin, Flocon! Je sais que c'est qu'un animal, mais il compte quand même beaucoup pour moi.  
-Ma chienne aussi, mais heureusement que je t'ai toi, tu me fais oublier tous mes soucis, mes chagrins. C'est toi qui va me manquer le plus.  
-Toi aussi tu vas ma manquer énormément.

Il m'enlaça avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres et ajouta.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise.. La bonne, c'est que le tournage de Remember me c'est achevé aujourd'hui,..  
-C'est génial!  
-La mauvaise, c'est que le tournage de Eclipse a été avancé du 27 août au 17.. Donc je dois partir demain pour Vancouver.  
-Mais je pars la semaine prochaine, tu seras là???  
-Bien sur, tu pars le lundi, j'ai demandé à revenir le samedi, pour le que l'on puisse passer notre weekend ensemble.  
-Tu m'appelleras? lui demandais-je?  
-Bien sur,dit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains, tous les jours quand j'aurais des pauses. Je penserais tout le temps à toi.

Il m'embrassa passant sa main dans mes cheveux châtains. Puis il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, me rassura-t-il en caressant le dessous de mes yeux avec son pouce. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tes yeux sont magnifiques, d'un vert unique. Ils m'envoutent à chaque fois que je te regarde.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et sortit, me laissant m'endormir à contre cœur.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Les derniers jours,..

Malgré toutes mes occupations, je ne pouvais cesser de penser à lui, à l'autre bout du pays, au Canada. Il était en plus entouré de belles filles, comme Kristen Stewart, Nikki Reed ou Ashley Greene, cependant je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Il m'appelait tous les jours sans exception.

-Tu me manques Caroline. Et le fait de penser à toi me permet de me concentrer afin de réussir les scènes. Plus vite on tourne, plus vite je serais à tes côtés.  
-Toi aussi tu me manques...  
-Je suis désolé ma chérie, on vient de m'appeler car la pause est finie.

Soudain, j'entendis un "ROB" à travers le téléphone.

-Oui, j'arrive Taylor, deux secondes! Bon je dois y aller. Je t'aime  
-Moi aussi, dis-je en raccrochant.

Les conversations ne duraient jamais longtemps, mais il m'appelait deux fois par jour.  
Le vendredi soir, veille de son retour, j'étais allongée sur le ventre, sur mon lit, écoutant de la musique avec mes écouteurs, dessinant. J'adorai dessiner, c'est ma passion. J'avais acheté un magazine avant mon voyage et je dessinais l'une des photos de Rob qui y était, tout en fixant mon portable. J'attendais son coup de téléphone, qu'il me donnait chaque soir à la même heure. Cela faisait une demi-heure que je scrutais mon téléphone, d'habitude, il n'était jamais en retard. Il devait surement avoir du retard....  
Soudain, quelqu'un, derrière moi, caressa ma joue. Je tourna alors violemment la tête par surprise et je le découvrit, là assis sur mon lit à mes côtés. Il tendit ses bras et je tomba dedans. Il mit sa tête sur mon épaule pendant notre étreinte et regarda derrière moi. Il aperçu alors mon classeur de dessins, avec la feuille où son portrait était gravé.

-Ouah, c'est toi qui a dessiné tout ça?  
-Oui, à mes heures perdues, dessiner est une de mes grandes passions, ça me vide l'esprit.  
-Tu m'as même dessiné, c'est très ressemblant!, dit-il en mettant la feuille à côté de son visage pour comparer.  
-Je préfère l'original!  
-J'espère bien! Tu attendais mon coup de fil? dit-il en désignant le téléphone sur le lit.  
-Oui, ! Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'appelais pas!  
-Vaut mieux parler face à face, et au téléphone, je n'aurais pas pu faire ça...

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tout en caressant ma joue de sa main droite, puis nous restâmes pendant au moins deux minutes front contre front à nous regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de te regarder, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, et tu n'es partis qu'une semaine. qu'est-ce-que ça va être pendant 2 mois...  
- Moi je vais ressentir un vide encore plus grand en moi.  
-Tu n'as jamais ressentis ça auparavant?  
-Non, je ne connaissais pas la puissance que pouvais avoir l'amour avant de te rencontrer. Depuis, mon cœur t'appartiens et il le sera toujours. Tu es vitale à mes yeux, comme mon oxygène. Mais nous allons être séparé pour une bonne cause, pour ton avenir, tu dois finir le lycée et continuer ton chemin. Je ne veux pas gâcher tes projets.  
-Tu ne gâches rien, et tu n'a jamais rien gâché et ce ne sera jamais le cas. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi.

Il m'enlaça et je m'endormis dans ses bras, que je tenais afin qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible avec moi. Sachant que je lâcherais prise une fois profondément endormie.  
Le lendemain matin, à ma grande surprise, il était encore là. Il dormait à côté de moi dans le lit, qui était double heureusement sinon, il se serait retrouvé par terre. Je regarda l'heure, et vit qu'il était encore tôt. Je ne pouvais décrocher mon regard de son visage, paisible endormit. Je m'allongea contre lui mettant mon bras sur son torse, et ma tête calée entre ses bras et son corps. Je me rendormis alors rapidement.  
Alors que je dormais, je fus réveillée doucement par des caresses sur mon visage. Sans ouvrir les yeux je resserra mon étreinte. Il embrassa mes cheveux, puis descendit lentement vers mon front. J'ouvris alors les yeux, puis tourna ma tête en sa direction. Ses yeux étaient brillants, à la fois bleus et gris. Sans me lâcher des yeux il se redressa et se positionna au-dessus de moi. Il se baissa et m'embrassa avec beaucoup de passion.

-Je t'aime me murmura-t-il  
-Moi aussi...

Dans la matinée, nous allâmes chez Rob, qui avait toujours son appartement, pour que je discute, avant mon départ avec mes parents. Nous étions tous les deux assis sur le canapé, l'ordi sur les genoux.

-Hello, alors c'était bien Cannes, dis-je à mes parents, une fois connecté. Ils revenaient de vacances dans le sud de la France.  
-Très bien! Il a fait chaud, beau, tout ce qu'il fallait. J'ai vu que t'as été a New York, j'ai remarqué quelques magazines où il y avait des photos de lui?dit ma mère en désignant Rob. Vous êtes toujours ensemble à ce que je vois!  
-Oui, et ça risque de durer!  
-Même avec la distance?  
-On va tout faire pour et il viendra pour les vacances, et m'appellera tous les jours.  
-Je sens que le forfait téléphone va chauffer!  
-Il m'a dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance! dis-je en le regardant

Il me sourit et me demanda.

-Tu parles de moi?  
-Un peu, tu fais la une dans les magazines français!  
-Bon, je vais devoir y aller, me dit ma mère, On se dit à mardi!  
-Oui à mardi,...répondis-je en coupant la conversation.

Nous étions dimanche et je partais le lendemain, il me restais seulement un jour avec lui. On alla se balader dans Boston cette matinée là et il alla me déposer pour déjeuner à la maison.  
Dans la soirée, j'étais dans ma chambre écoutant ma musique sur mon amplificateur. Rob m'avait offert un cd de toutes ses chansons, dont une qu'il m'avait écrite intitulée "My Love". Elle était magnifique, d'après lui je l'inspirait beaucoup.  
En cette dernière soirée, je commençais à ranger mes affaires. Je prenais mes vêtements pliés et je les rangeaient dans la valise. Rob entra par ma porte extérieure, mais je ne le vis pas tout de suite car j'avais le dos tourné. Il se mit à chanter avec la musique,et je me retourna. Il s'avança vers moi et j'allai dans ses bras.

-Tu veux que je t'aides?  
-Pourquoi pas, ça me rend tellement triste de faire ça. Je ne savais pas que ce serait aussi dur.  
-Pour moi aussi c'est très dure, de te voir partir, de voir celle que j'aime traverser le plus grand Océan pour aller à l'autre bout du monde.

Il se tut et me reprit dans ses bras, je sentis alors des gouttes chaudes couler sur mon épaule. Il pleurait, c'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer. Je rompis alors notre étreinte et le regarda. Il ouvrit ses yeux et des larmes coulèrent.

-Je suis désolé, c'est plus fort que moi, dit-il en affichant un léger sourire  
Il marqua une courte pause comme s'il réfléchissait, puis sortit son téléphone.

-Que fais-tu?demandais-je  
-Je téléphone au réalisateur d'Eclipse, je t'accompagne en France. Tu es beaucoup plus importante que ma carrière.  
-Non,lui répondis-je en m'emparant de son téléphone, tu ne peux pas faire ça, je te l'interdis  
-P-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il perplexe, Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi??  
-SI bien sur que si. Mais tu as signé un contrat pour ce film, tu ne peux pas tout arrêter du jour a lendemain. Tu ne dois pas faire ce sacrifice pour serait la Saga Twilight sans un Edward comme toi? Rien. Fais le pour moi, tu me le promets?  
-Je te le promets ma chérie. Quand tout ça sera finit ce sera plus simple.  
-Oui, je veux voir les adaptations des livres avec toi comme acteur jouant ce rôle.

On resta un moment enlacé sans parler.

-Il faut peut être que je finisse ma valise? J'espère que je vais réussir à la fermer!  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va réussir, dit-il en ayant retrouver le sourire.

Après des efforts, on réussis à fermer ma valise et mon sac. On s'écroula sur mon lit et on se regarda longuement. Je m'endormis comme la veille dans ses bras, cependant je n'arrivai pas à imaginer que c'était ma dernière nuit ici, avec lui dans cette maison. La prochaine se passera dans l'avion et la suivante chez moi, en France, à Nantes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Le départ

A mon réveil, J'étais toute seule. Je resta assise dans mon lit, tête entre mes mains. Puis je me rallongea et mis de la musique, je ne pouvais plus arrêter d'écouter les chansons que Rob m'avait enregistré. Je me rendormis alors involontairement. Quelques minutes après, je sentis quelqu'un s'allonger prêt de moi, ce qui m'éveilla. J'ouvris alors les yeux et découvrit Rob me regardant avec un sourire.

-Je t'ai réveillé?  
-Nan, euh je l'étais déjà. Tu viens d'arriver?  
-je suis resté toute la nuit avec toi, je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule pour ta dernière nuit!  
-Je suis contente que tu sois là!  
-Moi aussi...  
-Bon, je vais devoir finir ma valise! dis-je en commençant à me lever!  
-Non! Reste avec moi! dit-il en me prenant par le poignet et m'attirant vers lui.

Je me retrouva alors sur son torse. Il rit avec moi avant de poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je passa mes mains sous son tee-shirt, caressant de mes paumes son torse nu.

-J'aime bien quand tu fais ça, t'as les mains froides, ça fait du bien, remarqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire.  
-J'aime bien te tripoter! dis-je en riant. Mais, il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire ça!  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, il n'y a que toi qui y est autorisée! Et tu seras toujours la seule.

Gardant mes mains sous son tee-shirt, il m'embrassa de nouveau passant ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Il me laissa seule un peu plus tard pour aller régler la fin de sa location d'appartement. Il m'a dit qu'il serait vite de retour pour m'emmener à l'aéroport. Je profita de ma matinée pour m'amuser avec les enfants.  
Le moment du départ vers l'aéroport arriva et Rob vint me chercher. Tout le monde m'accompagna. Je monta en voiture avec mon amoureux, qui pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport ne voulais pas lâcher ma main. Moi non plus je ne voulais pas le lâcher.  
On arriva à l'aéroport, je pris mes bagages et lui les siens, car il partait peu de temps après moi pour Vancouver. J'enregistrai mes bagages , ainsi que Rob, puis je dus dire au revoir à toute la famille car ils ne pouvaient pas me suivre. Ils me prirent dans leurs bras et m'embrassèrent. J'étais triste de les voir partir, j'espérais les revoir un jour.

-Viens là, dit Rob en me prenant dans ses bras et frottant mon dos.

Des paparazzis étaient présents, mais ils ne nous dérangèrent plus lorsque nous eûmes passé la douane. On se retrouva devant ma porte d'embarquement. Rob était toujours avec moi, il me serrait par la taille.  
Soudain, on annonça dans les hauts-parleur mon numéro de vol et mon embarquement.  
Je regarda Rob et ne pus empêcher des larmes de couler sur mes joues. avec ses deux mains, il essuya toutes mes larmes.  
Puis une dame vint me voir, celle qui allait m'accompagner dans les aéroports, afin de me guider.

-Vous êtes Caroline Bernard?  
-Oui, dit Rob à ma place, C'est elle.  
-Vous allez devoir m'accompagner.

J'acquiesçai par un signe de la tête.

-Vous pouvez nous laisser deux minutes encore? demanda Rob  
-Bien sur mais ne traînez pas, dit l'hôtesse.  
-Ecoutes moi, commença Rob, Je t'aime et t'aimerais toute ma vie. Dans deux mois nous serons réunis de nouveau, je te le promets.

Il marqua une courte pause et repris

-Je t'appellerais demain, tu vas tellement me manquer.  
-Toi aussi, Je t'aime, dis-je.

Il m'embrassa alors avec beaucoup de vigueur, mais je ressentais sa tristesse jusque dans ses lèvre. Il décolla ses lèvres des miennes et caressa mon visage.

-Tu dois y aller..  
-Oui..

Ma main droite était toujours entrelacée avec la sienne, alors, au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais, nos mains se détachaient petit à petit. Il me regarda partir, tant dis que je reculais, je ne regardais pas derrière moi. Je ne voulais pas le perdre de vue. Puis une main vint se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourna et vis l'hôtesse me faisant signe de l'accompagner. Je refis un tour sur moi même et revis Rob, immobile m'envoyant un baiser avec sa main. Je voulais lâcher mon sac à dos et courir vers lui, mais j'étais retenue par la dame qui tenait mon bras et me tirait vers la porte, qui se referma soudain derrière moi. C'est alors que je ne le vis plus.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Aout, Septembre, Octobre

Je monta alors dans l'avion où je m'installa pour 6 heures de vol. Tout le trajet de Boston à Madrid, je resta assise à fixer la hublot et à écouter de la musique. Je ne pouvais arrêter de faire défiler les photos de mon séjour avec lui, celles où j'étais avec lui, celles où il m'embrassait... Comment aurais-je pu imaginer que je le rencontrerai à Boston dans un parc. Cela faisait déjà plus de trois semaines que nous nous étions bousculé. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier la tête qu'il faisait lorsqu'on s'est percuté. Il avait l'ai à la fois bouleversé de m'avoir fait tombé, mais apeuré et inquiet par la réaction que j'allais avoir. En revoyant cette scène dans ma tête, je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire s'esquisser sur mon visage alors qu'une larme coulait d'un de mes yeux. Je regarda mon bracelet et repensa ensuite à cette soirée à New York, qui vit été magnifique. Je ne vis pas le temps passer et j'arrivai à Madrid. Je devais attendre encore quelques heures avant d'embarquer dans mon prochain avion pour Nantes et devant ma porte d'embarquement je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je pris alors mon téléphone et chercha le numéro de Rob. Mais avec le décalage, il devait dormir.. Je ne pus résister, je voulais entendre sa voix. J'appuyai alors sur "appeler".

-Allo, fit une voix à peine réveillée.  
-Rob?  
-Caroline! Mon amour c'est toi?  
-Oui! Désolée de te réveiller, je ne peux pas rester très longtemps au téléphone, je suis à Madrid. Je voulais entendre ta voix.  
-Tu ne me déranges jamais. Ça me fait aussi du bien de t'entendre. Je suis à Vancouver.

Notre conversation ne dura pas longtemps, car mon téléphone n'avait presque plus de forfait. Je lui donna mon numéro de téléphone fixe pour qu'il puisse m'appeler le soir même. a présent que je monta confiante dans mon second avion. Un peu plus d'une heure après, je distingua Nantes par le hublot. Cela faisait un mois que j'étais partie, et me revoilà de nouveau en France. Après l'atterrissage, je sortis de l'avion et observa le ciel. Il faisait beau, malgré le vent qui faisait voler mes cheveux et me faisait frissonner. J'aurai tellement voulu que Rob soit à mes côtés, à me tenir la main. J'aperçus ma famille une fois dans l'aéroport. Je leur souris et me rapprocha d'eux. Ils me prirent dans leur bras et m'embrassèrent. On récupéra mes bagages et une fois dans la voiture, ils me posèrent pleins de questions.

-alors comment c'était? Tu as progressé? Tu t'es bien entendu avec eux?  
-Euh, oui, c'était super, j'ai bien progressé et ils étaient très sympa!

Cependant mes parents s'attardèrent sur Robert, les films qu'il avait fait, ses projets, ce que l'on avait fait,...  
Un vrai interrogatoire! Mais penser à lui m'attristais, il me manquais déjà beaucoup.  
Maintenant commençai la fin des vacances et le début de la rentrée s'annonçait dure.  
Il me restait une semaine de préparation avant mon entrée en terminale. Dès le lendemain, je commença à travailler, plus que je ne le pensais. Les jours passèrent à une vitesse indéfinissable. Rob m'appelait tous les soirs sans exception et on se racontait notre journée.  
La rentrée arriva, puis la fin du mois de septembre aussi. Je travaillais tellement que mes résultats scolaires devenaient impressionnant en comparaison à ceux de l'année précédente. Mes parents m'avaient prédits mon échec, au moment où j'avais forcé mon passage en terminale, n'en revenaient pas. Travailler me permettais de penser à autre chose qu'à Rob, qui était loin de moi et donc de ne pas être triste. Des fois, en regardant mon bracelet j'avais le moral à zéro. Heureusement mes amis étaient là, de temps en temps, nous sortions ce qui me changeais les idées. Ils voulaient à tout prix rencontrer Rob. Celui-ci m'appelait toujours et me racontait sa journée de tournage, après avoir écouté mes cours, mes notes.

-Je suis tellement fier de toi ma chérie! J'aurai tant voulu être là pour voir la tête de tes parents lorsque tu leur ramène des bonnes notes.  
Il marqua une pause et repris.  
-Tu me manques énormément, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour être avec toi.  
-Toi aussi, tu me manques,... Je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime tellement Caroline. Bon on m'appelle. Bonne nuit mon amour, Bisous.  
-Bonne après midi, Bisous!

Je raccrocha et descendis de mon lit qui est superposé. J'entendis mon mère me parler.

-Tu as finis avec le téléphone??  
-Oui! Tu peux l'utiliser si tu veux, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.  
-A demain.

Le mois d'octobre commençai à peine et le temps devenait de plus en plus frais. Je ne voyais plus le temps passer, ce qui me faisait plaisir. On se rapprochait des vacances de la Toussaint et j'allai bientôt revoir Rob. Il ne m'avait pas encore dit quand il allait finir le tournage et quand est-ce qu'il arriverait. Il m'avait promis d'être là et je le croyais.  
Le mercredi midi avant les vacances de la Toussaint, je sortais de cours et je remontais vers la sortie de mon lycée. A la sortie, je regarda la rue et vérifia que ma mère n'était pas là. Des fois, elle venait me chercher à la sortie avec mon frère. Vu qu'elle n'était pas là, je devais rentrer en bus. Je commença alors à remonter la rue doucement vers mon arrêt de bus. Tout en marchant, à mon habitude, j'allumais mon portable, puis sortis mon ipod que j'allais écouter. Au moment où je mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, j'entendis soudainement une voix familière. C'est alors que je m'arrêta net. Cette voix ne venait pas de mes écouteurs car je n'avais pas allumer mon lecteur mp3. Cette voix magnifique ne s'était pas arrêtée, elle s'amplifiait, mais elle ne chantait pas n'importe quelle chanson, ma chanson, celle que Rob m'avait écrit. Toujours pétrifiée, je commença à me tourner vers la droite de là où venait la voix sublime. C'est alors que je le vis, Rob, il était là. Il se leva des marches de l'immeuble sur lesquelles il était assis. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, étais-je en train de rêver ou d'avoir une hallucination...? Devenais-je folle? Il descendit alors les quelques marches avec un immense sourire et se rapprocha de moi. Il était tellement proche de moi. C'est alors que je tomba dans ses bras. Il me serra fort contre lui. J'essayai alors d'articuler des mots.

-C'est...c'est..c'est vraiment toi Rob? Dis moi que je ne rêve pas?  
-Oui, c'est moi mon amour, tu m'a tellement manqué, me répondit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains Et non, tu ne rêves pas, je vais te le prouver.

Il s'approcha alors doucement ses lèvres des miennes, puis m'embrassa. Ces baisers m'avaient tellement manqué.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis heureux d'être là, avec toi, me dit-il ensuite.  
-Moi aussi, je suis tellement heureuse. Mais comment es-tu arrivé jusque là?  
-C'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterais sur le chemin du retour, allons-y tout le monde nous regarde. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de me faire trop remarquer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Rob et Nantes

-Alors, dis-moi tout! lui dis-je alors que nous marchions main dans la main.  
-Ah bien, j'ai pris contact avec tes parents il y a quelques semaines par e-mail, sans te le dire évidemment! Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais de très bonnes notes, je leur ai proposé quelque chose, qu'ils ont à ma grande surprise accepté. Je m'était dit qu'il fallait que je tente et que s'ils refusaient je serais venu juste pour les vacances.  
-Et en quoi consiste cette proposition??  
-J'y viens. Ils m'ont dit que tu avais travaillé dure et que tu essayais de ne pas leur montrer que tu étais triste du fait que nous étions loin de l'autre. Tu les as bluffé! Avec tes notes! Donc j'ai tout fait pour finir mes scènes un peu à l'avance, et j'ai décidé de venir te chercher pour t'emmener faire la promo de New Moon. On va aller dans quelques villes américaines et ensuite Londres et Paris. Après je te ramène ici.  
-Nan, j'y crois pas, mais c'est génial!!  
-Je me suis dit soit elle vient avec moi, soit j'y vais pas. On part vendredi pour Vancouver! finit-il par dire.

Nous étions au fond du bus assis sur des sièges. Nous évitions de parler pour ne pas se faire remarquer à parler anglais dans le bus alors que il y avait quelques élèves que je connaissais. Après être descendu à l'arrêt, il continua son histoire. Il était arrivé la veille et m'avait appelé comme à son habitude pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ma mère avait pris sa matinée pour aller le chercher à l'hôtel près de l'aéroport et l'amener jusqu'à l'école. Elle en avait profité pour venir chercher mon frère, qui lui aussi était depuis peu au courant, afin de me laisser seule avec Rob.  
-Ma mère m'a dit que tu remonterais par cette rue, elle m'a détaillée comment tu étais habillée! Alors je guettais le moment où tu allais passer devant moi!

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison, donc je poussa le portail pour rentrer, Rob me suivit.

-T'as rencontré tout le monde alors? Et tu es déjà rentré chez moi?  
-Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de rencontrer ton père encore. Ta mère m'a fait visiter la maison, on y a déposé mes affaires.  
-Bon, ben tu vas avoir l'occasion de le rencontrer maintenant, car il est rentré ce midi, spécialement pour toi je pense! dis-je en refermant la porte du garage. Son scooter est là.

J'avançai sur le chemin en dalles menant à l'entrée de ma maison, puis me stoppa devant la porte. Je me retourna et fixa Rob de la tête au pied.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? dit-il avec son petit sourire.  
-Je regarde si tu es présentable! répondis-je en riant et rajustant son col de chemise.  
-Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas! me rassura-t-il.  
-C'est parti dis-je en ouvrant la porte

Il rit et me suivit jusque dans la pièce de rangement où je déposa mon manteau et le sien, ainsi que mes chaussures. J'allai ensuite dans ma chambre qui est au rez-de-chaussé pour y déposer mon sac et emmena Rob dans la cuisine où le reste de ma famille se trouvait.  
J'ouvrai alors la porte et alla vers mes parents, Rob restant à son emplacement., pour les remercier.

-Merci, merci beaucoup, vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis heureuse qu'il soit là avec moi. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, dis-je à mes parents, donc en français.  
-Continue d'avoir des bonnes notes et ça sera suffisant!  
-Cela me semble possible!

Je me retourna et pris Rob par la main, et je le tira vers mon père.

-Papa, je présente Robert, commençais-je en français, Rob, mon père, finis-je en anglais.  
-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Monsieur, dit Rob en français, tout en lui serrant la main  
-Alors là tu m'impressionne!, lui murmurais-je  
-Deux mois d'entrainement pour arriver à ce résultat! répondit-il en riant!  
-Je suis fière de toi! répondis-je en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Nous mangeâmes lentement afin de discuter tous les cinq. Rob fut beaucoup questionné par mes parents, ce qui, je le voyais, l'amusait. Heureusement, je n'avais pas à traduire constamment car mon père parlait anglais pratiquement couramment!

-Tu dors à l'hôtel ce soir? lui demandais-je une fois dans ma chambre.  
-Non, car tes parents m'ont autorisé à rester pour deux nuits, je vais dormir dans le lit du bureau. D'après eux ça ne les dérange pas! répondit-il en m'adressant un sourire.  
-Oh! C'est super!  
-Et j'ai aussi loué une voiture, elle est dans la rue d'à côté.  
-Pourquoi faire? T'aimes pas conduire et pour deux jours ça ne valait pas la peine.  
-Car je vas t'emmener à l'école et je viendrais te récupérer. Ça t'évitera de prendre le bus! J'ai eu l'accord de tes parents si j'emmenai ton frère aussi. Et puis, on ira à l'aéroport avec, je la laisserai là bas.  
-Tu ne préfères pas te reposer avec le décalage horaire...  
-Nan, c'est bon, j'ai fait mon quotta de sommeil dans l'avion hier soir. Et puis j'ai du mal à dormir quand tu n'es pas avec moi, dit-il en s'approchant de moi avant de m'attirer dans ses bras.

Cela faisait tellement du bien, ça m'avait manqué pendant deux mois.

-Et si cet aprem, je te faisais voir le centre de Nantes? J'ai de la chance, je n'ai pas entrainement de volley aujourd'hui, lui demandais-je toujours dans ses bras.  
-C'est une bonne idée, ça va me changer des Etats-Unis! dit-il en voulant desserrer son étreinte.  
Tu ne veux plus me lacher! ria-t-il  
-Tu m'as trop manqué, je veux rattraper ces deux mois.  
-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, répondit-il avant de m'embrasser.  
-Bon on l'a fait cette balade? dis-je après notre baiser  
-Allons-y, on prend ma voiture, tu vas me guider!

On sortit de la maison et alla dans la rue d'à côté. il se dirigea vers une voiture blanche. Une audi break longue avec des leds dans les phares. Elle était très belle mais très voyante.

-Avec ça on ne va pas passer inaperçu! dis-je en entrant dans la voiture.  
-Je voulais une audi TT, mais il n'y en avait pas des 4 places. Donc j'ai du prendre un modèle plus grand pour pouvoir emmener ton frère à l'école! répondit-il alors que nous étions sur la route.

On alla se garer dans un parking et sortit pour aller faire quelques boutiques. J'en profita pôur faire quelques achats, comme deux petites robes et une paire de chaussures pour la promo. Il me demanda de l'emmener s'acheter une chemise, donc je lui montra quelques magasins. J'eu l'honneur de la choisir car il voulait mon avis et fut ravis de mon choix. On ne rentra pas très tard car je devais travailler. Dès mon retour je me dirigea vers ma chambre pour me mettre au travail. Pendant ce temps, mon frère "s'occupa" de Rob. Il l'emmena dans le bureau à l'étage et joua avec lui au jeux video. Je les entendais rire d'en bas, ils devaient bien s'entendre malgrè la difficulté de mon frère à parler en anglais avec Rob. Cependant, il arrivait à se faire comprendre. Le moment du dîner arriva quand mon père rentra du boulot et je rejoigna la cuisine en même temps que Alexis et Robert.

-C'est vraiment très bon, dit Rob en dégustant le curry que ma mère avait fait, Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé un bon repas. J'ai plutôt l'habitude de manger des plats préparés, ou des hamburgeurs.  
-C'est super gars et regarde toi, t'es super maigre! Moi dès que je prends une bouchée d'un truc comme ça je prends au moins cinq kilos...  
-Arrêtes, tu es très bien comme tu es, tu es superbe.., dit-il en posant sa main sur la mienne avant de poser son regard sur le mien.

Mon père se racla la gorge, puis Rob enleva sa main et nous eûmes un petit rire dans notre coin.  
Après le repas j'alla me doucher pendant que mon petit musicien jouait avec ma guitare dans ma chambre. Je sortis et le vis en train de jouer un morceau.

-Ca y est! Tu peux y aller!  
-D'accord, mais ne t'endores pas avant que j'ai finis!  
-Ne t'inquietes pas! Prends ce dont tu as besoin dans le tiroir du meuble, comme la serviette

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et entra dans la salle de bain avant de fermer la porte. Je rentra dans ma chambre, puis sortis un sac. Je commença à ranger les affaires que j'avais acheté cet après midi même. J'ouvris mon placard et resta planté devant.

-Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir prendre.. me demandais je.

Je pris alors ma jupe préférée et d'aurtes affaires que je commenca à plier et à disposer dans mon sac.

-Tu prépares tes affaires pour vendredi? me demanda Rob alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain. Il était torse nu et seulement vêtu d'un bas de jogging.  
-Oui! dis-je en m'approchant de lui avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

Je posa ensuite mes mains sur son torse nu. Il était plus dur qu'a mon souvenir.

-Tu ne t'aurais pas un peu musclé?  
-Ca se voit tant que ça? Oui, Taylor m'a montré quelques trucs car je mettais un peu laissé aller... T'aimes bien?  
-Ca ne me déplait pas!, dis je en riant. Vaudrais mieux que tu mettes un haut car si mon père te voit comme ça, ça va chauffer!  
-Tu as raison!

Il recula et alla prendre son tee-shirt blanc dans la salle de bain.

-Allez, il est temps que tu ailles te coucher, il y a école demain!! me dit-il en revenant, me poussant gentillement vers les marches de mon lit.  
-J'ai envie de rester avec toi!  
-Moi aussi, mais il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain.

Je monta sur ma première marche et me retourna vers lui. Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça. Je posa ma main sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Ce baiser fut magique et intense. Il dura plus longtemps que d'habitude. Après notre baiser, on colla notre front l'un contre l'autre, les yeux toujours fermés. Sans le vouloir, une larme coula de sur ma joue. Je sentis alors la main douce de Rob caresser ma joue, effacant ma larme.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu, ma chérie, demanda-t-il avec une voix douce comme s'il s'inquiétait.  
-Je ne sais pas, je suis simplement...heureuse, répondis-je en ouvrant les yeux.  
-Et moi je suis le plus heureux du monde. Monte dans ton lit!!

Je m'executa et m'allongea sous ma couverture, ma tête vers la sienne.

-Je t'aime, me dit-il  
-Moi aussi.  
-A demain. A quelle heure?  
-Eh bien je mets mon reveil à 6h car j'écoute la radio jusqu'à 7h. Je me lève après!  
-D'accord

Il déposa un baiser bref sur mes lèvres et disparu avant d'éteindre ma lampe et de fermer ma chambre.  
Je m'endormis très rapidement dans mes rêves les plus beaux.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : La fin des cours

Une musique vint me réveiller. C'était ma chanson préférée, "You found me " de The Fray. Comme par hasard, elle passait à la radio au moment ou mon réveil se mit en route. Il devait être 6h. Je me redressa, pour m'asseoir dans mon lit et mis ma tête entre mes mains.

-Ais-je rêvé? ou Rob était bien là avec moi? murmurai-je

Non, je n'avais pas rêvé, je me souviens de son odeur et de ses baisers, ce ne pouvait qu'être réel.  
Je me rallongea, posa ma tête sur mon oreiller et retomba sans le vouloir dans mes rêves.

Plus tard des caresses sur mon visage se manifestèrent, ce qui m'éveilla. J'ouvris alors lentement les yeux et je découvris dans le noir, Rob menton posé sur mon matelas, sa main douce de pianiste caressant mon visage. Il me sourit et je posa alors ma main droite sur sa main qui touchait ma figure. Il avait la main chaude, ce qui me réchauffait.

-T'as main est froide Caroline, ça va? me demanda-t-il  
-Oui, très bien, répondis-je en me relevant puis allumant ma lumière ce qui nous éblouis. Oula ça réveille!  
-Tu peux rester dans ton lit, ça ne me gène pas il n'est que 6h45.  
-Non, c'est bon et puis je n'ai pas fait mon sac pour aujourd'hui, lui répondis-je en descendant les quelques marches pour regagner le sol.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras et m'embrassa rapidement. Ensuite je remplis mon sac des cours que j'avais. Il s'assit sur mon fauteuil, me regardant aller à droite, à gauche pour prendre mes affaires. Puis j'ouvris mes volets. Je vis alors un début de soleil se lever au loin.

-On a de la chance d'avoir beau temps aujourd'hui! lui dis-je  
-Comme ça je ne serais pas ridicule à mettre mes lunettes de soleil! rétorqua-t-il en rigolant.

Le temps passa vite et il était presque 7h25. Rob monta s'habiller pendant que je fis de même dans ma chambre. On se retrouva dans la cuisine où je lui prépara du café pour être en forme! On avala donc notre petit déjeuner en vitesse et on sortit de la maison, sans oublier Alexis bien évidemment.

-Alors ça c'est de la voiture!, dit mon frère en découvrant le bolide.  
-J'avoue, il a fait fort! répondis-je

Je monta alors à l'avant près de Rob, alors que Alexis à l'arrière.

-Alors c'est quoi ton programme ce matin? me demanda Rob sur le trajet  
-Eh bien, .. Philosophie, espagnol, et deux heures de maths! Et toi?  
-Bah, je ne sais pas trop! Je vais devoir appeler plusieurs personnes pour notre voyage jusqu'à Vancouver pour rejoindre les autres!  
-Ok, ça veut dire que je vais rencontrer tout le monde?  
-Oui! Ils ont hâte de te rencontrer, de voir celle qui fait chavirer mon coeur, dit-il en me souriant.  
-T'es trop mignon! Arrêtes toi , c'est là!

Il s'arrêta et se mit devant un garage, juste en face du portail du lycée.

-Merci Rob, à plus, dit mon frère en quittant la voiture.  
-Tu vas pouvoir retrouver le chemin? demandais-je à Rob  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai un Gps!  
-D'accord! dis-je en voulant sortir de la voiture, mais il m'en empêcha.

Rob mit ses lunettes de soleil et sortit de la voiture. Il fit le tour de la voiture pour venir m'ouvrir la porte, qu'il referma derrière moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais tout le monde nous fixait. Il prit ma main et me conduit de l'autre côté de la voiture.

-Ca me mets mal à l'aise, tout le monde nous regarde.. dis-je  
-Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose, qu'il m'ont reconnu?  
-Je ne sais pas...

Je regarda ma montre et leva la tête pour le fixer.

-Il reste cinq minutes avant que ça sonne, je dois y aller...  
-D'accord, tu me manques déjà, me murmura-t-il  
-Toi aussi .

Il se pencha alors vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-A tout a l'heure, Midi?  
-Oui

Il lâcha ma main et me suivit des yeux lorsque je traversa la route pour rejoindre le trottoir d'en face. Je me retourna et lui fis un sourire qu'il me rendit et monta dans la voiture.

La matinée passa lentement, mais ce qui me faisait sourire c'est que Rob serait là pour me récupérer à la sortie. Il me ramena le midi, et l'après-midi. Je finissais à cinq heures, ainsi que mon frère, il me dit qu'il serait là à l'heure.  
Je monta la côte pour sortir du lycée après que la sonnerie retentit, puis passa le portail. Il était là, adossé à sa voiture, lunettes de soleil, à m'attendre. Je traversa la route et le rejoignis. Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa, j'étais heureuse de le retrouver. Je me retourna ensuite et vis des garçons me regarder bizarrement. Je les reconnus, un surtout, on se détestait mutuellement depuis plusieurs années. Il n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de moi, mais je l' ai toujours ignorer et depuis, il avait un peu cessé.

-Ça ne vas pas?, me demanda Rob en caressant mes cheveux  
-Si, si, c'est juste que... tu vois le gars sur son scooter qui parle avec un autre?  
-Ouais, affirma-t-il  
-Il m'énerve, je le déteste. Il arrête pas de se moquer de moi, lui dis-je  
-Tu veux que j'aille le voir!, répondis Rob qui commençait à s'énerver voulant traverser la rue pour le rejoindre.  
-Non, je l'ignore depuis toujours, ne fais rien. Il a arrêté un peu, dis-je en le retenant. Tiens Alex arrive, allons-y.

Je monta dans la voiture suivie de Rob et Alexis. Il démarra alors la voiture et on partit. Soudain, le portable de Rob sonna. Il le prit et le mit sur haut-parleur.

-Allo? répondit-il  
-Rob, c'est Kristen!  
-Oh, Salut comment ça va?  
-Bien, toujours en France?  
-Oui, j'ai été chercher Caroline à son lycée, on part demain soir après ses cours. Elle est à côté, elle t'entend!  
-Salut Caroline, j'ai hâte de te voir, Rob nous a beaucoup parlé de toi!  
-Moi aussi! répondis-je.  
-Bon, c'était pour te dire qu'on finit normalement le tournage samedi. Donc, on part dimanche pour Los Angeles.  
-D'accord, on sera à Vancouver dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi.  
-Bon ben on se verra samedi! Salut  
-Ouais, salut!

Rob raccrocha son téléphone.

-C'était qui? me demanda mon frère.  
-Kristen Stewart! répondis-je  
-Celle qui joue Bella?  
-Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça!

Une fois à la maison, je fis comme la veille, je travailla jusqu'au dîner, puis me laver et enfin me coucher. Rob vint me réveiller à la même heure, nous emmena et nous ramena de l'école.  
Le soir, je finissais d'habitude à sept heures car j'avais deux heurs d'art plastiques en dernières heures. Seulement, je dus partir pour une fois une heure avant car je devais prendre l'avion le soir même.  
Une de mes amies, Charlotte, qui avait arts plastiques avec moi, finit également à six heures car elle avait un rendez-vous. Nous remontions toutes les deux tous les vendredis, sortant par la même sortie.  
Arrivées en haut, on s'arrêta au portail. je vis Rob, qui m'attendais comme toujours, appuyé contre la voiture. Charlotte ne pus s'empêcher de le voir et me dit.

-T'as vu le gars, là bas appuyé sur sa voiture, dit-elle en le désignant discrètement, j'ai l'impression de le connaître, mais où....??  
-Ah oui, dis-en riant légèrement

A ce moment, Rob me fis un signe de la main en souriant, que je lui rendis.

-Tu le connais? s'exclama mon amie.  
-Bien sur, c'est, .. mon petit ami! Viens je vais te le présenter, la mémoire va te revenir.

Je la tira par la main et traversa la route pour rejoindre mon anglais.

-Coucou, dis-je à Rob en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Je te présente Charlotte, c'est une amie. Elle t'as pas reconnu, mais tu lui fais penser à quelqu'un. C'est une amie, tu peux enlever ta capuche et tes lunettes.  
-Attends, dit il en jetant un coup d'œil aux allant tours, c'est bon personne de suspect!!  
-Il est américain? demanda Charlotte alors que Rob retirait sa capuche  
-Anglais rectifiais-je

Rob continua et enleva ses lunettes, soudain Charlotte porta sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri.

-Non, j'y crois pas, tu sors avec Robert Pattinson, dit-elle en appuyant sur son nom. C'est pas possible!  
-C'est bien lui!! On s'est rencontré cet été à Boston! Bon, je dois te laisser, passe de bonnes vacances!  
-Oui toi aussi! Juste, je pourrais avoir un autographe...  
-Euh oui, je crois.

Je demanda alors à Rob, qui accepta volontiers!  
On rentra dans la foulée pour préparer notre départ. Je passa par la case douche et rassembla mes affaires.  
Je pris mon Ipod, des bouquins, des magasines, dans mon sac à dos qui me suivait partout où j'allais!

-Prête? demanda Rob en entrant dans ma chambre.  
-Oui, je crois que j'ai tout! Oh, non, mes cours!

J'enfournai alors aussitôt les quelques cours dont j'avais besoin.

-Et voilà!

Mon père rentra avant notre départ. Je leur dis au revoir avant de quitter la maison, puis monta dans la voiture après avoir mis les bagages dans le coffre.

-Faites pas n'importe quoi! me dit ma mère. Je te fais confiance  
-Oui! Merci encore! répondis-je. Au revoir!!

Rob démarra la voiture et partit en direction de l'aéroport.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : En route pour Vancouver

On arriva à l'aéroport, Rob laissa la voiture et sortit nos sacs. On tira chacun nos affaires jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. Ce que l'on avait pas prévus, c'était la présence de paparazzis, je me demandais comment ils avaient su que Rob étaient ici. Quand Rob, les découvris, il mit la capuche de mon gilet sur ma tête pour me cacher le plus possible.

-Penche la tête, je te tiens, me dit-il

Il passa son bras sur les épaules et me dirigea vers l'embarquement, essayant d'éviter les flashs.  
Au moment où on passa la porte, on fut tranquille. Il enleva ma capuche et de ses doigts, avec des gestes tendres, déplaça mes mèches de cheveux qui étaient devant mon visage.

-Allons-y, me dit-il en prenant ma main.

On descendait le couloir suivant une hôtesse vers la porte de l'appareil. On donna nos billets, les passeports et entra dans l'avion. Il n'était pas grand, mais pas trop petit, pouvant accueillir une vingtaine de personnes. Les fauteuils étaient les mêmes que ceux de première classe. Des écrans étaient également installées pour regarder la télé.

-Wouah! finis-je par dire.  
-Et oui, tout ça rien que pour nous jusqu'à Vancouver, dit Rob. Viens on va s'installer là.

Je posa mon sac à dos à côté de moi en m'asseyant. Rob fit de même à côté de moi.

-Ah, je vais enfin pouvoir bien dormir avec toi à mes côtés.  
-Moi aussi! dis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule, les sièges sont confortables,...et mon coussin aussi!  
-Je suis bien là dit-il en posant sa tête sur la mienne et entrelaçant sa main droite avec ma main gauche.

L'avion décolla plusieurs minutes plus tard. On commença à regarder un film, mais on s'endormit tout les deux l'un contre l'autre, doigts entrelacés.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me réveilla doucement, ouvrant lentement les yeux. Je me rappela alors que j'étais dans l'avion. Rob dormait toujours et nos doigts ne s'étaient pas lâchés. Il était tellement paisible, j'aimai quand il dormait, il était tellement beau. De ma main libre, je caressa sa joue fraîchement rasée. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et posa son autre main sur la mienne.

-Oh, désolé je t'ai réveillé...  
-Non, je l'étais déjà, mais je fermais les yeux pour me rendormir car tu n'étais pas encore réveillée. Mais maintenant tu l'es!  
-J'ai bien dormi!  
-Moi aussi, dit-il en approchant ses lèvres des miennes. Puis il les déposa sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait embrassé comme cela, aussi intensément remontait au jour de mon départ de Boston. A la fin du baiser, j'étais comme déboussolée, mais tellement heureuse.

-Tu veux peux être manger quelque chose, moi en tout cas j'ai faim, dit-il en se levant  
-Oui, je veux bien  
-Je reviens.

En attendant son retour, je sortis un de mes magazines préférés. Il y avait une interview récente de Rob sur Eclipse, que je lus. A la fin, il ne lui posait plus de question sur le film mais sur sa vie privée. On lui demandait si la rumeur comme quoi il était avec Kristen était vraie. Il répondit alors que non et que ce ne sera jamais le cas. Il rétorqua alors que de toute façon, il n'est plus célibataire et qu'il était plus qu' heureux. On lui demanda des informations sur cette mystérieuse fille, mais donna seulement son prénom: "Caroline". A ce moment de ma lecture, Rob arriva.

-Tu parles de moi dans tes interviews! m'exclamais-je en montrant l'article.  
-Je ne veux pas cacher que je suis avec toi, mais je ne veux pas non plus te mêler de trop à ma "célébrité". Bon, tu me diras pourquoi tu viens faire la promo avec toi. C'était le seul moyen qu'on soit ensemble.  
-Je suis très contente de venir avec toi, je suis heureuse, répondis-je.

Je feuilleta le début du magazine, pendant que Rob piquait dans ses pâtes. Je fus alors surprise de découvrir, dans l'actualité people, une photo de Rob et moi à la plage, en train de s'amuser dans l'eau. Ce moment remontait au tout début de mon séjour.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? me demanda Rob  
-Regarde, j'y crois pas, on avait pourtant vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, lui dis-je en montrant la photo.  
-C'est pas vrai... Tout ça c'est de ma faute, dit-il en baissant les yeux et la tête, énervé.  
-Mais non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne dis pas de bêtise, répondis-je en soulevant avec ma main son menton. Ce n'est pas grave, je me demande juste comment ils ont fait.  
-Ouais,...dit-il en mâchouillant puis piquant dans une pâte pour me l'offrir. Enfin, ça me rappelle un bon souvenir. C'est le jour où je t'ai avoué mon amour. Tu t'en souviens?  
-Comment l'oublier, je n'arrivai pas à y croire. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me disait "Je t'aime".  
-Je ne cesserai jamais de te le dire, affirma-t-il .

Pendant plus d'une minute on resta sans parler à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

-Je t'aime, pour toujours, dit-il enfin en collant son front au mien.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, répondis-je

Il m'embrassa alors de nouveau et déposa ensuite ses douces lèvres sur mon cou. Soudain le pilote fit une annonce comme quoi nous arrivions. Déjà! On avait du beaucoup dormir!

-Attache ta ceinture, je reviens, dit-il en emportant le plateau.

Il alla déposer la plateau, pendant que je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac et mis ma ceinture. Rob revint et fit de même. Il chercha ensuite ma main qu'il entrelaça avec la sienne. Les minutes qui suivirent nous firent descendre sur Vancouver.

Après avoir atterrit, nous sortîmes de l'avion pour passer dans un couloir identique à celui de Nantes. On arriva pour prendre nos bagages quand Rob aperçu des paparrazis américains cette fois!

-Et c'est repartit, dit-il en me cachant pour mettre ma capuche.

On prit nos sacs et il me conduisit à la sortie après avoir montré nos papiers. On monta dans un taxi rapidement une fois à l'extérieur.

-Pourquoi mettre ma capuche, si je vais être prise en photos dans les prochains jours aux conférences, dis-je en ôtant ma capuche.  
-Je veux te protéger au maximum, là c'est notre vie privée. Après ce sera pour le film qu'on va apparaitre. Et de plus tu es mineure, raison de plus pour te protéger, répondit-il en me regardant.  
-Ok, je te comprend et tu as raison! Au fait, on va où?  
-A l'hôtel, celui où va tout le casting. j'y ai toujours ma chambre!

On arriva ainsi quelques minutes plus tard devant un grand hôtel, assez chic de Vancouver. Quelqu'un vint prendre nos bagages pour les monter.

-Ça ne te déranges pas de dormir avec moi, demanda-t-il en riant  
-Non! Quelle question!  
-De toute façon c'est ça où tu dors sur le fauteuil!!  
-Ah, je sais pas j'hésite quand même, dis-je en plaisantant.

Nous montions alors dans la chambre tout en discutant. On mangea un petit dîner dans la chambre car nous n'avions pas beaucoup manger depuis notre départ de Nantes. Avec le décalage, il n'était que dix heures du soir, comme si nous avions eu qu'une seule heure de vol. Il était neuf heures plus tard à Nantes!

-Je ne sais pas toi, mais je dormirai bien un peu encore! me dit Rob  
-Je ne sais pas, j'ai déjà pas mal dormi dans l'avion!

Cependant, il m'attira dans ses bras dans le lit, bien installée, je ne pus résister à la légère fatigue qui m'envahissait.


End file.
